Trapped
by jessieleigh96
Summary: The troll has caused the ceiling to collapse on the trio. Takes place in the Philosophers stone.


Ron and Harry were on there way to find Hermione. They knew she was in the girls bathroom, but there was supposed to be a troll in there, but who could trust the stuttering Professor Quirrel?

Both boys arrived outside the girls bathrooms, hearing crashing and banging coming from inside.  
>"Should we really go in?" Ron asked. "I mean, its the girls..."<br>"Ron! Hermione is in there!" Harry interrupted him. "Come on!"

Harry pulled Ron into the bathroom, ignoring Rons embarrassed looks. As soon as they walked in, all they could see was rubble.  
>"Hermione!" Ron called out.<br>"Sshhh!" Harry said. "It will come after us!"  
>"Sorry." Ron whispered.<p>

They walked in furthur, and they caught sight of the beast. Covered in slime, huge fat belly, and a blue skin tone. It didnt look very nice, rather ugly. Someone opened one of the toilet doors and ran towards them.  
>"Hermione!" Ron called out again, but this time Harry was happy to see her.<br>"Uh oh!" She said as the troll turned around and noticed them all. It raised its club, which went through the ceiling due to the trolls height, and it swung down and missed them by inches. Some of the ceiling fell down where the club had hit it, and a huge hole was now present.  
>"Aaah!" Hermione screamed. "We need to do something! Wingardium Leviosa!" She shouted at a piece of ceiling slab and lifted it to the trolls head height, and tried to make it hit the troll right on the head. She had missed, and this annoyed the troll.<br>"Its coming for us!" Ron said. "Watch out Harry!"

The troll had raised its club into the ceiling once more, making dust rain on the trio. Along with dust came more rubble, making the ceiling more unstable. Harry dodged the club just before it hit him.  
>"Lets all try to raise this huge beam." Ron suggested. "Then if we manage to hit it, we could knock it out."<br>"Good idea!" Hermione agreed.  
>"Wingardium Leviosa!" Everyone said at the same time. The log raised, and they all moved their wands towards the direction of the troll. The beam followed, and hit the troll hard on the head, just as it raised its club into the ceiling. The troll swayed for a few seconds, then hit the floor with an extremely hard and loud thud. The impact made some more of the ceiling fall down and a lot of dust. They walked over to the troll in the middle of the bathroom.<p>

"Is it dead?" Rona asked, and kicked it.  
>"No, just knocked out." Harry said. "You alright Hermione?"<br>"Y, yes." She said, shaking. With that, more of the ceiling fell down.  
>"This ceiling is gonna fall down soon..." Ron said, looking weary at it.<br>"Yeah, we should leave-"  
>"Aaaah!" Hermione screamed again just as the whole ceiling fell onto them all.<p>

After all of it had fallen down, all three were lying on the floor. Harry managed to stand up, but Ron was trapped and Hermione couldn't be seen.  
>"Ron! Hermione!" Harry called, rubbing his head and pulled his hand away. Blood.<br>"Harry?" Ron asked. "I cant move, im stuck."  
>"I can see. Hermione?" He called out, but there was no reply.<br>"HERMIONE?" He called out but louder this time, but still there was no reply.  
>"Can you see her?" Ron asked.<br>"No, can you?"  
>"I can see her feet I think."<br>"Do you think she is okay?"  
>"I hope so!"<br>"I will go and get help!" Harry suggested. "You try and get free."  
>"Okay." Ron said.<p>

Harry left the girls bathroom, hoping that the troll would not awaken while he was gone. Who should he find? Dumbledore? Or Professor McGonagall? Whoever he came to first, he decided. He rounded a few corners and caught sight of Professor McGonagall in her transfiguration room.  
>"Professor! Thank goodness I found you!" Herry said, out of breath.<br>"Mr Potter? What has happened? You are covered in dust!"  
>"Me and Ron heard about a troll in the girls bathroom and Hermione had just gone there, so we went to go and warn her. The troll was there but we knocked it out, and the ceiling fell down onto us and Ron and Hermione are trapped!"<br>"Slow down a little Mr Potter." She said. "Let me tell Dumbledore." She disappeared into her fireplace while Harry caught his breath. She returned soon after with the headmaster with her, and the all left to see the situation in the Girls bathroom.

"Ron?" Harry shouted.  
>"Yeah?" He replied.<br>"You still okay?" He asked.  
>"Yeah."<br>"Any movement from Hermione?"  
>"Not yet." Ron answered.<br>"Reducto." Professor McGonagall was pointing her wand at some of the rubble so see if they could get to Hermione. Harry and Dumbledore joined in and soon enough Ron was free.  
>"Ron," Professor McGonagall took hold of his shoulders. "Are you alright?"<br>"Yes, Im fine." He said.  
>"Good." Ron then helped to free Hermione, and about ten minutes later, she was visible under a lot of dust. Harry ran over to her and shook her.<br>"Hermione?" He asked, but she didnt answer.  
>"Hermione? Wake up." Professor McGongall told her, but still she got no reply. "Albus?"<br>"Yes, Minerva?"  
>"Please go and get Poppy." She asked. "Tell her to hurry."<p>

Harry brushed away some of the dust from her face and clothes, and when doing so, he found that she also had been injured. She had a cut on her head, but the dust had covered the blood. Not long after Dumbledore left, he arrived with Madam Pomfrey.  
>"What has happened in here?" She asked.<br>"No time for that, Poppy, I will explain later. Come over here." Professor McGonagall told her.  
>"Oh dear!" She looked concerned. "How did this happen?" She looked to Harry. All he did was point over his shoulder, and Madam Pomfrey gasped as she saw the troll lying on the floor. Her face suddenly went pale.<br>"Minerva, help me conjure a stretcher and left her onto it. We will take her to the hospital wing."

When they had Hermione on the stretcher, everyone walked down to the hospital wing. Hermione was put on the closest bed, still knocked out, and Harry and Ron sat on the one next to her.  
>"She is only knocked out, but may have a concussion. She should wake soon." Madam Pomfrey informed them. "Let me check you two over." She walked towards the two boys sitting on the bed. "First of all, let me clean your robes. Scourgify." Their robes had now been cleaned.<br>"Im fine." Ron said.  
>"Let me check." Madam Pomfrey ran her wand over Ron, and she agreed. He went and sat down next to Hermione on a vacant chair.<br>"Now, for you." She gave Harry a glare. "You have a head injury, and you may also have concussion. Do you feel dizzy at all?"  
>"A bit, but not much."<br>"Would you lay down?"  
>"I am fine."<br>"Lay down." She said more sternly. He did as he was told. He Layed there for about 10 minutes in silence when he heard movement next to him. He turned his head to see Hermione stirring. Professor McGonagall leaned over her and Ron took her hand. She raised her other hand to rub her head, but Professor McGongall stopped her.  
>"Hermione?" She asked.<br>"Professor?" She said in a whisper.  
>"Yes, Im here." Professor McGonagall replied.<br>"What happened?" Hermione asked.  
>"Im sure your friends will tell you later, but rest."<br>"Okay." She turned over to look at Harry. "Harry?"  
>"Hermione? Are you okay?" He asked her.<br>"I think so, but my head hurts and I am tired." She replied, closing her eyes.  
>"Sleep, then we can talk later." He said, but he was sure she was already asleep.<p> 


End file.
